In glass forming machines of the individual section (I.S.) type, it is typical that they be provided with cooling wind stacks adjacent the molds at a position which will permit the molds to open and close without interference. The cooling wind stacks generally take the form of a plurality of plates stacked one upon another, each of the plates having a configuration of openings facing in the general direction of the molds. This system of cooling is utilized both on the blow mold side of the forming machine, as well as on the parison mold side of the forming machine.
In the application of the cooling wind to the forming molds, it has been the practice to regulate the amount of air in a somewhat haphazard manner, and the present invention therefore has as its object a more controlled and regulated system for providing cooling wind to the forming molds of an I.S. type machine.
More particularly, it is an object of this invention to provide a remote operating shut-off valve for the wind supply so that the wind may be shut off when the molds are open to avoid having the cooling wind strike either the parison, or parisons as the case may be, or the newly formed blown containers. When cooling wind strikes the parisons, there is the distinct possibility of the parisons collapsing, and in the case of the blown container, it is possible to cause checks in the side wall or in other portions of a glass container if it is exposed to a direct wind chill.